tibaeriathelivingworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonfly Cultist
Hit Die: d6. Requirements To qualify to become a dragonfly cultist, a character must fulfill the following criteria. Special: Summon monster or summon nature’s ally on their class spell list Skills: Spellcraft (Int) 3 ranks, Knowledge (Religion) 3 ranks Class Skills The dragonfly cultist's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Diplomacy (Cha), Fly (Dex), Knowledge (Nature) (Int), Knowledge (Religion) (Int), and Spellcraft (Int) Skill Ranks at Each Level: 2 + Int modifier. Class Features All of the following are features of the dragonfly cultist prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Dragonfly cultists gain no additional weapon or armor proficiencies. Spells Per Day At the indicated levels, a dragonfly cultist gains new spells per day as if he had also gained a level in a spellcasting class he belonged to before adding the prestige class (it must be a class that has summon monster or summon nature’s ally on its spell list). He does not, however, gain other benefits a character of that class would have gained, except for additional spells per day, spells known (if he is a spontaneous spellcaster), and an increased effective level of spellcasting. If a character had more than one spellcasting class before becoming a dragonfly cultist, he must decide to which class he adds the new level for purposes of determining spells per day. Sycophant Summons At 1st level, the dragonfly cultist gains the ability to summon dragonflies and wyverns to aid him as per the spell summon monster. The level of this ability is equal to the highest level of summon monster spell the character could otherwise cast with his base spellcasting class. He may summon any type of dragonfly or wyvern that he has encountered in battle and has survived an attack from. He may use Sycophant Summons a number of times per day equal to twice his dragonfly cultist level. A dragonfly cultist applies any summoning feats and traits he possesses to Sycophant Summons. At 2nd level, Sycophant Summons may be cast as a standard action. At 3rd level, Sycophant Summons may be cast as a spell-like ability. * The dragonfly cultist may use Sycophant Summons as per the spell summon monster II to summon an adult dragonfly * The dragonfly cultist may use Sycophant Summons as per the spell summon monster III to summon an ancient dragonfly or 1d3 adult dragonflies * The dragonfly cultist may use Sycophant Summons as per the spell summon monster IV to summon a dragonfly swarm, 1d3 ancient dragonflies, or 1d4+1 adult dragonflies * The dragonfly cultist may use Sycophant Summons as per the spell summon monster V to summon a wyvern or a great wyrm dragonfly, 1d3 dragonfly swarms, or 1d4+1 dragonflies from a lower level * The dragonfly cultist may use Sycophant Summons as per the spell summon monster VI to summon a forked-tail wyvern, 1d3 wyverns or great wyrm dragonflies, or 1d4+1 dragonflies from a lower level * The dragonfly cultist may use Sycophant Summons as per the spell summon monster VII to summon 1d3 forked-tail wyverns, or 1d4+1 wyverns or dragonflies from any lower level * The dragonfly cultist may use Sycophant Summons as per the spell summon monster VIII to summon 1d4+1 wyverns or dragonflies from any level Dragonfly Apotheosis (Ex) At 2nd level, the dragonfly cultist is able to alter his physical form to gain a dragonfly ability as a move action. He may use this ability for a number of increments equal to his dragonfly cultist level. The increments need not be consecutive. At 3rd level, this becomes a swift action. He can dismiss this ability as a free action. Below is the list of abilities he may choose from. * At CL1, the dragonfly cultist may grow mandibles which give him a bite attack that deals d4 damage. (d2 if he is small). This is a primary attack or a secondary attack if he is wielding manufactured weapons. For this ability, an increment is equal to 1 minute * At CL3, the dragonfly cultist may grow antennae which give him darkvision. For this ability, an increment is equal to 1 hour. * At CL5, the dragonfly cultist may grow large compound eyes which give him all-around vision. For this ability, an increment is equal to 10 minutes. * At CL9, the dragonfly cultist’s skin becomes a chitinous, segmented carapace which gives him a +2 natural armor bonus and resist 10 against an energy type of the same element as a dragonfly he could summon using Sycophantic Summons. For this ability, an increment is equal to 10 minutes. * At CL15, the dragonfly cultist may grow wings giving him a fly speed of 50 feet with perfect maneuverability. For this ability, an increment is equal to 10 minutes. * At CL 20, the dragonfly cultist can molt out of his skin. His new skin is tender, milky white and translucent like that of a larva and his brain temporarily becomes a cluster of ganglia while his new skin dries. This gives him immunity to mind-affecting effects. For this ability, an increment is equal to 1 minute. Breath Weapon (Su) At 3rd level, the dragonfly cultist gains the use of a dragonfly’s breath weapon usable once per day. The breath weapon energy must correspond to one of the kinds of dragonflies he could summon using Sycophant Summons. * Red/Orange=Fire * Yellow/Blue=Electricity * Green=Acid * Purple/Black=Negative Energy * Pink=Glitterspray Elemental breath weapons deal 1d6 damage per CL, reflex save for half damage. Reflex DC = 10+½CL+CHA modifier. Negative energy breath weapons deal 1d6 damage per CL, will save for half damage. Will DC = 10+½CL+CHA modifier. (channel resistance applies). This breath weapon cannot be used to heal and instead has no effect if the creature is healed by negative energy. Glitterspray breath weapon has a duration of d4 rounds, will save to negate. Will DC = 10+½CL+CHA modifier. At CL3, the breath weapon is a 15’ cone At CL5, the breath weapon is a 20’ cone At CL9, the breath weapon is a 30’ cone Category:World Category:Custom Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:Dragonfly Cultist